


Danielle fenton

by Kely_liquid



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family Feels, Ghosts, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 Phantom Planet, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: After the destroyed left and Danny's identity revealed Danielle  chashes back into his life.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Jack Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Tucker Foley/Valerie Gray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

As the ghost went back to the ghost zone one of them stays behind the ten year old Danielle phantom spotted Danny within the krowd she was so excited to see him again that still in her ghost form she zoomed tordes him. " Danny!" Danny had just enough time to turn around before being takald into a hug. " Danielle! I thought you would have left already." Dani shook her head." I couldn't leave without seeing you first." 

Behind them jack, Maddie, and jazz watched the ghost girl that looked a lot like Danny when he was in his ghost form. " Um Danny who is this girl and why does she look so much like you in your ghost form?" Jazz said the two hafes looked at each other before Dani nodded at him letting him know that it was ok for him to tell his family about her origins. " Well this is Danielle phantom she is my clone but I see her as my little sister." The Fenton's eyes widened in shook." WHAT!!" Danny and Dani flinched there super hearing made the yell hurt his ears. " I will explain everything when we get back home it will be better if we have this conversation where know one can overhear also we can get somewhere warmer Danielle's human form is not dressed for cold climates."


	2. The flights home

The Fenton's, Danielle, Tucker, and Sam got abord the Fenton plan all was quite. Since being in a warm place Dani change back to her human form which was a little worse for where her hoodie was dirty and torn the same gose with her red shorts her shoes were worn no longer white the red beanie was the only thing in good condition. "Dani! What happened." Dani looked confused. " Well I can't really clean my clothes on the streets now can i." 

As Danny and Dani argued the Fenton's all noticed something different about the ghost girl, jazz who has been stuttering therapy remembers reading about the effect on a child's mental state when they live on the streets this just made her worry about the girl in front of her, while Maddie thought as a mother she so how dirty she was and even though Danielle wore a hoodie Maddie could tell she was underweight she just wanted to scoop the girl into a hug and never let her go while jack was also worried about the safety of the little girl as way. 

When they finally made it back to Fenton works after dropping off Sam and tucker at the homes, everyone pulled into the living room jack Maddie and jazz looked at Dani who didn't like all the attention and was looking down at the floor. " So before I begin you will save all your questions until I am finished ok." Danny arrested his family and they all nodded in agreement.   
" Ok so Danielle is me clone made by Vlad after he realized I would never join him, Danielle was the only clone that could think for herself but since she was younger and a girl Vlad consider her a failure, but he so a chance to use Dani to get me Dani was unstable if she used to much of her powers she would turn into a puddle of ectoplasm so he pretendid to care about her she even called him dad, but Dani did discover the truth and rebelled agents Vlad and saved me, after that she left but then she came back she was melting at a alarming rate and she came back because she thought I could help but Vlad capcherd us and he started to melt Dani down so he could study her ectoplasm to see why she lasted so long, but with the help of Valerie we got to Vlad and I used the ecto-djector to stabsliz her I thought I lost her but likely it worked and then she left again to explore the world, I don't care where she came from Danielle is my little sister and she needs us."


	3. To be a fenton

All three fenton's are shooked at the story that they have just been told. " I knew Vlad was evil but I never thought he would try to kill a child." Jazz spoke her thoughts out loud Dani was hugging her legs trying to be as small as possible as bad memories flashed throw her head a soft sniffling is heard from the small child and Maddie's motherly instincts kicked in as she pulled the little girl into a hug. 

" It is ok Danielle what Vlad did to you was not right you are so strong for standing up agents him but he is gone now and we won't let him ever hurt you agent." Dani stuffed for a moment before she hugged Maddie back and started to cry into her shoulder. Jazz and jack came in to join the hug letting the little girl let out her sorrows. 

When Dani's crys turned into sniffles Maddie pulled back and looked Dani straight into her baby blue eyes. " Your a Fenton Danielle and Fenton's stick together." That is when Danny spoke up. " So does that mean she can stay?" " Of course Danny boy !" Jack yelled jazz gave a kind smile. " I always wanted a little sister."


	4. The next right thing

Dani was in her ghost form in a black void flying as fast as she can away from something but she didn't quite know what all that she knew was that it ment her harm. Suddenly a vary familiar laugh that chilled hurt you the bone then suddenly Vlad in his ghost form appeared right in front of her.

Dani gasp as she shoot up in bed it took her a moment to remember where she was, she was in the fenton's spare bedroom, the room was pretty bare of decorations mostly just a bed, nightstand, dresser, a desk with a laptop that Tucker updated. Dani took in several deep breaths. " Vlad is gone, he is stuck in space, he can't hurt me anymore." But know matter how many times she told her self that dread still lingard in her stomach. 

"Danielle you up yet mom made pancakes!" Jazz called up from downstairs breaking Dani out of her horrible train of thought. " Ok I'll be down in a minute." " Ok but you better hurry of dad and Danny will eat them all." Dani took one last deep breath and got out of the bed and went to get charged out of Jazz's old pajamas actually most of her stuff used to being to jazz just until they go shopping for her own close, she put on a black t-shirt and blue jeans but she keeps her red beanie and shoes she puts her black hair up into a high ponytail, she looked herself in the mirror one more time before taking a deep breath and left the safety of the room into the unknown.


End file.
